Raven: Halloween
Raven: Halloween is a 2009 concert movie released on DVD on October 19 with the Series 6 warriors hitting the stage onboard The Mystery Machine for some singing, dancing and solving a mystery of course. Plot The warriors hit the stage in Philadelphia as they perform numerous songs, but Michael Myers, a mute and psychotic patient, is trying to kill them. The gang must find out who he is by gathering clues and figuring out why he committed this horrible crime. Plus, Lamil and his team host American Ninja Warrior with four new faces to run the course. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Neil Fanning - Scooby Doo * Rachael Goldstein - Herself * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Allyssa Beird - Herself Obstacles # Floating Steps (8 villain fails) # Tilting Table (15 villain fails) # Double Dipper (48 villain fails) # Wall Drop (10 villain fails) # Monkey Pegs (31 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (12 villain fails) # Captain's Wheel (6 villain fails) # Circle Cross (20 villain fails) # Spider Climb Songs # テルミン狂想曲 (2:03) # Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (2:02) # Boo Boo Choo Choo (3:13) # Ghostbusters (4:06) # It's Halloween (2:15) # Monsters Everywhere (2:09) # Land Of A Million Drums (4:23) # Do The Owl (2:26) # Feelings (Instrumental) (2:23) # Things Go Bump In The Night (3:24) # Love Shack (5:22) # I Put A Spell On You (2:06) # I'm In Love With A Monster (3:33) # Maneater (4:20) # The Time Warp (6:20) # Monster Mash (3:14) # Space Between (3:17) # Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Instrumental) (2:31) # You And Me (4:09) # Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Again) (4:39) * Duration: 67:05 minutes Extended Scenes (Double Dipper Failures) # Samuel Brains # Betty Jetty (fell in an identical figure with Maggi Thorne during ANW 9) # Dr. Eggman # Lakitu # Bowser Jr. # Copy Cat (fell in a similar fashion with Abby Clark in ANW 10) # Frau Now Brownkau (fell in a similar fashion with Rachael Goldstein in ANW 10) # Big Chief Tiny Head # Ratman # Sir Rebral Chapters * Chapter 1: Start It Up * Chapter 2: Welcome To The Show * Chapter 3: "We've Got A Problem!" * Chapter 4: Fright Night * Chapter 5: A Spooky Mystery * Chapter 6: Land Of A Million Drums * Chapter 7: A Cheerleader Rises * Chapter 8: Do The Owl * Chapter 9: Bump In The Night * Chapter 10: The Love Shack * Chapter 11: Holy Witchcraft! * Chapter 12: Monsters Galore * Chapter 13: A Quick Break * Chapter 14: The Double Dipper * Chapter 15: While We Were Away * Chapter 16: Piece By Piece * Chapter 17: Time Tells The Case * Chapter 18: Space Between * Chapter 19: Michael Myers * Chapter 20: Unmasking Of A Serial Killer * Chapter 21: Part Of History * Chapter 22: The Happy Conclusion * Chapter 23: Mystery Inc. Rides Again Bonus Features * Trailer * Light (interactive game) Category:2009 Category:Concerts Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Mystery Movies Category:Drama Movies